


Coiffure dans le jardin avant un rendez-vous

by AndersAndrew



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Hugs, Jealousy, Jewelry, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prostitution, Strip Tease
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les bijoux étaient un violent rappel de sa condition, ainsi que du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus deux petits garçons aux amours secrètes et ingénues empreintes de tendresse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coiffure dans le jardin avant un rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimichan66](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mimichan66).



> Titre : Coiffure dans le jardin avant un rendez-vous  
> Fandom : Teahouse  
> Personnages/Pairing : Atros/Linneus  
> Genres : drame et slash  
> Warning/Rating : PG-13  
> Nombre de mots : 507  
> Notes de l'auteur : Réponse au prompt "Atros/Linneus : Les bijoux que portent Linneus rappellent au souvenir d'Atros chaque client de son protégé."  
> J'ai écrit une seconde interprétation parce que je me doutais que la première n'était pas assez...comment dire. Le pairing était un peu déséquilibré, ce n'était pas franchement romantique au sens romance.

Les anneaux d'or passés aux doigts de Linneus tintaient contre les ciseaux qu'il manie tout près des tempes d'Atros.  
Ce dernier tourna la tête et aperçut brièvement un éclat doré et améthyste. Puis la main se posa à plat sur le côté de son visage pour le repousser.  
\- Regarde devant toi pendant que je te coupe les cheveux, ordonna doucement Linneus. Je fais le coiffeur pour t'arranger, pas pour t'abîmer.  
Il ponctua sa réplique d'un léger rire qui était si détendu, si insouciant, qu'il aurait presque fait oublier à Xanthe qu'il ne restait que vingt minutes jusqu'au prochain client.  
Il saisit le poignet de son serviteur, soudain envahit par un sentiment d'urgence qui disparu au moment où sa peau entra en contact avec le métal froid des ciseaux et des bagues trop lourdes pour les doigts fins de son ancien camarade de jeux.  
Cette fois, il se retourna complètement sur sa chaise ; Linneus l'observait avec perplexité.  
\- Un problème ? Je t'ai fais mal ?  
Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une profonde naïveté ; ceux d'Atros se durcirent en s'arrêtant sur les boucles d'oreilles clinquantes, pendant jusqu'aux épaules frêles de son ami d'enfance. Un collier brillant et sans doute de très grande valeur, ornait la naissance de son cou et descendait dans un scintillement de pierres précieuses sur ses clavicules. Tout cela ne coïncidait pas avec l'innocence et le fragilité que dégageait le prostitué aux allures féminines. Les bijoux étaient un violent rappel de sa condition, ainsi que du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus deux petits garçons aux amours secrètes et ingénues empreintes de tendresse.  
Linneus n'était pas idiot ; il avait perçu la désapprobation dans le regard de Xanthe. Il tenta de se justifier.  
\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec sir Aurulent. Il m'a demandé de les porter...  
\- Ton rendez-vous n'est pas tout de suite, rétorqua le propriétaire du Teahouse. Si tu as besoin de temps pour te préparer, fais-le attendre un peu.  
Linneus comprit le message implicite : « Mais ne porte pas ses bijoux en ma présence. » ; son expression s'adoucit.  
\- D'accord.  
Il retira une première boucle d'oreille, qui tomba dans un tintement parmi les brins d'herbe à ses pieds. Puis il défit la seconde avec délicatesse, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté ; ses cheveux caressèrent sa joue, formant un voile soyeux l'espace d'un instant, avant que le jeune homme ne se redresse, cambrant légèrement les reins tandis qu'il pliait les bras pour détacher le collier dans sa nuque.  
Le pesant cadeau de sir Aurulent rejoignit les autres présents sur le tapis herbeux.  
Pour terminer cet étrange déshabillage, ce fût Atros lui-même qui délivra les doigts de Linneus des anneaux qui les enserraient. Il n'esquissa aucun geste affectueux, pourtant le courtisant l'enlaça, conscient de sa jalousie et de leur impuissance à se sortir de leur situation complexe.  
Comme si cela avait pu débloquer quelque chose en lui, Xanthe put enfin réagir, et la paume de sa main se posa dans le dos de Linneus pour lui rendre son étreinte.


End file.
